


The High Lord's Court

by Dellessa



Series: Middle ages Au [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>60. Megatron/Orion -Middle ages Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



Orion looked down at his hands as he followed his sire into the great hall. He was covered nearly from helm to ped, hiding his frame away from the prying optics of the nobles that gathered about the warlords throne room. Ultra Magnus bowed deeply, “Your majesty, as you ordered I have brought my eldest to you.” 

Orion glanced up, looking at the heavily armored mech that lounged upon the throne. His gaze met Orion’s and he felt caught, unable to look away. 

“Come closer,” the mech said, and held out his hand to Orion. 

Orion hesitated, before putting his slim hand in the warlord’s. His hand was engulfed, and he was pulled close. 

“Yes, he will do. Very well. I accept your tithe. You may return to your demesne, Lord Magnus.” 

“Your majesty...I...I did not understand that you would...please! He his my only child,” Ultra said, stiffening. 

“Then I would suggest that you create more,” Megatron said, and pulled Orion close, far out of Ultra Magnus reach. “I commend your concern for your creation, but do not worry. He will be well taken care of and provided for. It is far past time that I take a consort of my own.” 

Orion’s optics widened behind the veils, his spark pounding behind his sparkplates, and in a panic he struggled against the warlords hold. 

“Shhhh...calm down lovely one. It will all be fine,” Megatron purred, but it did little to calm Orion’s frayed nerves. “I plan to take good care of you, very good care.” 

Megatron pushed the veils away, looking at Orion’s bared faceplates, “How are you even more beautiful than the image captures? I did not think it was possible.” He tilted up Orion’s faceplates, and leaned in pressing a kiss against Orion’s lips. 

“And just as sweet,” Megatron purred as he pulled away. 

Orion could only watch on in confusion. No one had ever touched him in such a way. “Please, Lord Megatron, only my bonded is supposed to kiss me.” 

“In time, lovely. In time.” 

“He is already promised,” Ultra Magnus broke in. “He has been promised to Lord Sentinel since he was a sparkling.” 

“I am the High-Lord, I can can dissolve any bond, and contract. He will be my mate. I will hear no more arguments from you, Ultra. You should be please he has made such a fortuitous match,” Megatron bit out. 

“He is not of age yet. He still has a vorn to go. You can’t possibly...” 

“If his spark is mature I will bond with him within the joor. Knock Out. Please take Orion to the medbay and examine his spark.” 

A red mech stepped forward, and bowed to Orion, “Please follow me.” 

Orion trembled as Megatron released his hold. He looked back at his sire before silently following the red mech out of the great hall.

♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚

The red mech lead him into a medbay not far from the great hall. It was bigger than any medbay that Orion had even been in, and well appointed besides.

“Please get on the berth. I need to run several tests.” 

Orion obediently climbed up onto the berth, his optics tracked the medic as he moved around his domain and finally came to Orion’s side. 

“I need you to open up your chest plating. I have to take a sample of your spark crystal,” he said. 

“Will it hurt?” Orion whispered. 

“It is not going be to felt,” Knock Out said. 

Orion offlined his optics, and let his armour open. It felt horrible when the medic reached into his chest plates. It felt like an invasion, and left Orion feeling dirty. The mech touched his spark! No one was supposed to do that but his bonded.

“Your spark is mature. Very fertile, in fact. I need to check your coding, please hold still while I jack in.” 

“I-Is t-that necessary?” Orion asked, blushing hard. 

“It is what Megatron ordered. He wants to ensure that you are suitable to bond with at once.” He jacked in to Orion’s medical port, and systematically went through Orion’s protocols and systems, checking each one before pulling away. “Megatron will be very please that you are still sealed. It is a rarity.” 

Orion bristled, “I would never dishonour my family. how dare you imply such a thing!” 

Knock Out laughed, “Sure, Orion. If you say so. His lordship is waiting for us. It would not do to keep him waiting.”

♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚

Orion was dazed as he was lead back to the great hall and the waiting lord. this was not how he imagined things. He had always assumed that he would bond with Lord Sentinel and that they would live in the countryside with a herd of sparklings. Instead he found himself handed over to Megatron. The High Lord looked pleased as he took Orion’s hand and lead him towards the chapel. He barely heard the priest’s words, or knew what vows slipped through his own lips.

His papa was mad, Orion could feel it through their creation bond. He was terribly unhappy, and worried for Orion. 

Orion was scared underneath the stupor. This was not the future that he imagined, and the soulgem that Megatron gave him was far too extravagant. 

This could not be his life. It had to be some mad and twisted recharge flux. It had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 56\. Middle Ages Au: Megatron/Orion -Learning his place

Orion followed the maid servant to his room after the ceremony. He wrung his hands together as he was shown inside. The maid pulled back the meshed on the berth, and motioned him over.

“Your majesty, I was instructed to prepare you for the berth. Would you like me to clean your plating?” the servant asked meekly. 

Orion nodded, not trusting his voice. The whole day had passed like a dream. The surreality left him dazed, and shaky. 

The maid instructed him to stand by the dressing table, and brought in a bowl of solvent. He carefully washed the runes off of Orion’s plating leaving the solvent and the rag tinged with gold. 

“His highness should be here soon, your majesty. Your plating is clean. Would you like for me to help you slip into your robe? I think you will like it. His highness picked out the most beautiful mesh for it. Would you like to see it?” 

“Yes, I guess,” Orion whispered. “What is your name?” 

“Fleetped, your majesty. I am to be your maid. Come now. Let us get you ready,” the maid said and retrieved the dressing gown. It enveloped Orion, hiding most of his plating. “Come, come. It’s time.” 

Orion let himself be led to the great mesh berth, his hands clenched in fists as the maid helped him arrange himself. 

“You should open your panels,” the maid whispered. “He will be impatient. I know you are scared. But it will be over soon enough. I already have the medical kit ready for when he is done. You must endure, and then it will be better, your majesty.” 

Orion whimpered, and closed his optics tight, “Please leave me.” 

“As you wish.” 

Orion offlined his optics. He was terrified. He knew the barest bones of what to expect. There would be pain. That was what his sire had said. Horrible pain. He put his hand to his mouth and stifled a sob. 

The door swung open and a whimper escaped his vocalizer, and then the warlord was looming over him, a frown on his shadowed face. “Orion? What is wrong. A newly bonded mech should not be quivering in fear in his berth. This should be a happy time.” 

The warlord sat on the edge of the berth, and reached out for Orion, and carefully pulled the smaller mech into his arms. “Do you know why I wanted to bond with you?” 

Orion shook his helm, “No,” he croaked.

“When I was a young mech I visited the temple at Iacon. I visited the oracle. Have you heard of Elita One? His visions are never wrong. He told me I would meet a blue and red mech one day, and this mech would be the mec I would bond to. He said I would know him when I saw him, and I knew. The moment I saw you I knew.” 

Orion looked up at him with wide optics, “You did?” 

“I did. There is nothing to fear from me, Orion. I would never mistreat my Queen.”

Orion looked up at the mech. He wanted to believe him.


End file.
